


When Our Worlds Connect

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Lazy to Add Relationship Tags, Slight Negative Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silverjotter's first story! I got inspiration from Katharine McGee's "The Thousandth Floor" series. If you haven't read it, you really should try it- the trilogy is complete and the story is gripping. I'm trying to make my story as great as it- hard!- so please comment and leave kudos as support!Summary:Airi and Celine hate each other, but their hate is deeper than just a pure desire for revenge. And when they download an ancient RPG and its main AU, things only get messier as hidden secrets are unearthed and brought to light.





	When Our Worlds Connect

Chapter 1

“Hey, Airi, do you want to go to the Nuage with us? They’ve got this new store-” Verity asked her. “Clemente, Mirabel and the others are all coming,”

Airi flinched. The Nuage- a high-level, cloud-shaped, floating mall. It was beautiful, definitely, with the metal structure seeming to pulse, and the soft sky blue color. At any other time, Airi would have loved to go there with none other than Verity, her best friend. 

But there was a catch. Airi had caught Celine Dodd- Ellerson cheating in the final exam, and she had been punished, of course. Celine’s name meant sky, and her father had named the Nuage after that meaning.  _ Nuage _ meant  _ sky _ in French. The name Airi Valeron was bitter acid to the Ellersons now, and Airi had no desire to face their wrath.

“Oh, right- the Celine incident, right?” Verity asked loudly, without noticing the Ellersons walk past. “Yes, but seriously, V, shush,” Airi warned, but it was too late. Mr Ellerson turned towards Airi in a menacing manner.

“So this is the great Airi Valeron,” he sneered. Airi’s family was far richer than the Ellersons and had more influence, and Airi had a small respect for Mr Ellerson’s daring.

“You were friends with my Celie, weren’t you? Until you betrayed her. Until you became one of those poor goody-two-shoes!” He laughed at his statement as if it were a joke.

Celine’s mother, Carola Dodd-Ellerson, stepped forward. She was a pale, thin woman with watery eyes and slightly slurred speech. Why Mr Ellerson had chosen Carola, Airi never understood. “My Celie thought so much of you,” Carola said, which Airi knew was obviously a lie. Celine hadn’t hated her before the incident, but they were normal students, not friends or anything of that matter. 

Carola continued. “But Celie has something to say to you,” she said, and stepped back again to allow Celine to walk forward. 

Celine was never pretty, but nor was she ugly. She looked okay in some way, Airi thought, though she detested every atom in Celine’s body right now. Celine had her dad’s squared face and shoulders, her mom’s hawklike eyebrows and big eyes, her dad’s tall, straight nose, her mom’s thin lips and straight black hair. Her overall demeanor was that of somebody who was entitled and had a lot of influence, which of course she had. It also created the illusion that she had a quick wit, which in fact belonged to Airi.

“What is it?” Airi said now, clearly tired of the vague hinting and the small talk. Celine looked at her with those big watery eyes, and said: “I forgive you for telling on me, Airi,”

_ Yeah, right. Like it’s me who did something wrong _ , Airi thought, detesting the Ellersons more and more each second. Airi let the silence stretch for as long as possible, until she finally replied, 

“Yeah, well, thank you for cheating in the exam. The principal of CIC, the California Institute of Creativity and my dream university, was there when I reported you. I got a hundred more ratings. So, thank you,” Airi laughed, repeating the motto of CIC:  _ Lux et Imaginatio _ under her breath.

\---

Later, Airi tossed her platinum-blonde hair back as she surfed the iNet on her wrist holoprojector. Contrary to Celine’s insistence that Airi had violated school rules by dyeing her hair, platinum-blonde was her natural shade. It curled a bit at the ends, and was shoulder-length. The Valerons always admired her, her hair and face that looked so much like Liza Soberano, except that her brows were light brown and not as thick. It infuriated Airi that they only knew how to admire her for her planned beauty: her parents had gone to an illegal doctor to inject a beautifying gene into Airi when she was seven. 

That day, the doctor had said in bewilderment to Airi, “Girl, your face is perfect!” The Valerons had explained how she had a birthmark there on her thigh, how she had a slight overdose of melanin behind her ear, how her skin was tanned. Eventually they had gotten the gene to make her skin perfectly white. No matter how Airi tried, she never succeeded in tanning herself, something only Verity had.

“Hello, Airi Valeron. This is your iNet Assistant, Mitsuki. Based on your search and browsing history, we have found that this piece of content on this GameSite is perfectly suitable for you. Please note that, however, this is an illegal GameSite and malfunctions may occur at any time,” Airi was pulled out of her reverie by the voice of her digital assistant.

“Oh, shut up, Mitsuki,” she waved the holoprojection of an unprepossessing girl. Airi had made her look like this, both beautiful, mystical and deadly at the same time.  _ Like a golden blade, _ a voice in her head said, and Airi waved the memory away. Anything to avoid thinking about it…

She turned her attention back to the GameSite. The game preselected for her:  _ PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds _ . Airi scoffed. She faked everything on her holo-wristband, hiding histories and everything she pushed to the back of her mind. This game was definitely not for her…

  
  


She scrolled until an old RPG caught her attention.  _ Undertale _ . From the year 2015. 

Airi frowned.  _ 2015? _ It was exactly 1015 years old. Wow, a thousand-year-old pixel art RPG. Sure, why not? Airi sat in front of her old laptop. From the year 2025, it was younger than the game, and worked pretty well. Almost as good as her holoprojector.

She loaded the game onto the laptop and waited.

With no idea what she had started.

And five hundred metres below, in another floating apartment, Celine Dodd-Ellerson loaded  _ Charatale: The Undertale AU _ and just like that, their worlds became synced.


End file.
